The present invention relates generally to techniques of encapsulating integrated circuits and other electronic components on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board, to to mechanically, electrically and/or chemically protect the encapsulated components.
Many electronic devices include multiple electronic components attached to a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB or other type of substrate provides a base that supports the electronic components, including integrated circuits, electronic subassemblies, capacitors, resistors and the like, and provides connection paths that electrically connect the various components together to form various electrical circuits that are required for a properly functioning electronic device.
In some electronic devices the electronic components are encapsulated with a protective cover that mechanically, electrically and/or chemically protects the encapsulated components. For example, in some electronic devices various electronic components may be encapsulated with an epoxy encapsulant to protect the encapsulated components from environmental hazards including moisture and various chemicals that they may otherwise be exposed to. While a number of different encapsulation techniques have been developed, improvements are desirable.